Gravitas/Gravitas (Canon)
Gravitas is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Gravitas is an incredibly dense planet, boasting immense gravitational pull. From above its atmosphere, Gravitas' surface appears to have colors commonly associated with minerals. The planet is shaped rather like an open eye symbol, although thankfully it is not related to Meteo. Judging from its background in Meteos Online, the sky of Gravitas is incredibly warped, very likely due to its trait of massive gravity. Gravitas appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Dimensionals, sharing its grouping with Thirnova and Gigagush. ''Inhabitants'' The inhabitants of Gravitas are short, stout, and grey humanoids with box-like heads, with one circular eye and a small spike on top. They live stressful lives on their high-gravity planet, enjoying little leisure in life. It is believed that the most common industry on the planet is mining rare minerals only found in compressed rock. Gravitas 9 Gravitas 9 was an odd phenomenon only taking place in Meteos Online. According to recorded events, it was an instance of Gravitas that had the already immense gravity intensified further, creating spacial anomalies. Not much else is currently known about the event. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Gravitas, the player must fuse 1221 Soil, 1441 Iron, 121 Zap, and 161 Zoo Meteos and 1 Rare Meteo of Time together in the Fusion Room. Gravitas' Sound Set, Metallia, is fused with 300 Zap Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Gravitas high rates of Soil, followed by slightly smaller, equal amounts of Iron and Zap Meteos, and smaller amounts of Air and Zoo. It has an unique Meteo launch mechanic involving two-stage launch ignitions. Due to the extreme gravity, initial launches on Gravitas will simply turn into Burnt Meteos and not launch upwards. What this does however, is that all the stacks involved within the possible 10 columns will have their gravity cancelled, thusly, creating a second ignition while the first is still burnt will immediately launch all involved Meteos straight off the planet, in a similar fashion to Hevendor. This makes launching huge stacks quickly from Gravitas possible in the early game. However, due to how Burnt Meteos will return to being normal Meteos faster as the game goes on, after a long time has passed, it will become almost impossible to launch Meteos from Gravitas, so playing on this planet will essentially invoke a time limit before it becomes impossible to win. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Gravitas made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. It could be fused with no perequisite, requiring 1221 Soil Meteos, 1441 Iron, 121 Zap, 161 Zoo, 1 Time and 500 Points. Gravitas experienced high Soil rates, followed by lower, equal amounts of Iron and Zap, even lower, equal amounts of Air and Zoo, and a trace amount of Dark. Gravitas 9 Gravitas 9 was a strange variant of Gravitas. It required the user to have Gravitas already fused, along with 7,500 Air Meteos, 25,000 Iron, 1500 Zap, 7000 Zoo, and 2000 Dark. It experienced similar Meteos frequencies, sporting the same amounts of Soil, Zap and Iron, having its Air ratio equally replaced by Herb, and an, also equally replaced, amount of Glow, in the place of Dark. The planet also had a column removed from its grid, now sporting only 9 (hence the name), and a strange recolor, as shown. Meteos Wars Gravitas made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. Like any other planet, it needed to be defeated as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode to be unlocked. Gravitas had its Meteos lineup completley changed from the last two games, boasting an incredibly high Soil frequency, halved, equal amounts of Ice and Dark, and small amounts of Iron. Along with the regular slowdown to compliment the use of a controller, Gravitas' altered Meteo frequencies make it much more viable competitivley, though, with its gimmick still intact, there is a very good chance that its user will need to play quickly if they want to win by score against any planet besides Hevendor. Overall, Gravitas' difficulty curve has been decreased in this game, making it so that less experienced players may still come to grips with it, However, against attrition based planets such as Arod and Hanihula, the outcome will be bleak unless the player using said planets is not particularly skilled. Gallery Planet Images Gravitas.png|Gravitas, via Meteos Wars. Gravitas9.png|Gravitas 9, via Meteos Online. Block Designs CombinedF-G.png|Gravitas' Meteos designs in the original game, shared with Forte. CombinedOnlineG.png|Gravitas/Gravitas 9's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Gravitas.jpg|A depiction of the light-bending properties of Gravitas, via Meteos. Meteos Online - Gravitas.jpg|Somewhere on Gravitas, from Meteos Online. Trivia *The Gravitase's pupil is shown in all version of Meteos as a lime green, while in its artwork, it's shown as grey. *It's actually possible to watch a floating stack on Gravitas in Meteos Wars; in the incredibly unlikely event that a falling Meteo ends up causing a match a bit into the stack, the stack will lose almost all power and visibly fall quickly back to the ground. *According to Merriam Webster, the definition of "gravitas" is, "high seriousness". *Amusingly, in Meteos (DS), if the CPU Level is set to Simple, then any CPU Gravitas will be mostly unable to attack, due to the AI rarely ever being able to chain ignitions, unlike later levels of CPU. This can actually lead to a match being won without ever touching the DS. *In Meteos (DS), Gravitas' first launch descent sound (sound 20) is a crowd of people chanting "Hell no!" While this would count as minor language, it very rarely, if ever, actually appears in-game due to Gravitas' physics. Category:Canon Planet Pages